Frisky Business
by MaggieFrost
Summary: "You can leave your hat on if you like" J.J, Emily and Garcia are in charge of convincing the BAU boys to participate in a strip show for charity! Can they convince them all? I think they can!


Frisky Business!

Prentiss stormed into J.J's office where J.J and Garcia were reading magazines, she was clearly frustrated.

"What's wrong Em?" J.J asked clearly noting that the usually bubbly analyst was far from bubbly and more of a cranky analyst.

"You know how I have been working with that charity, you know the police for children one?" she asked and the girls in front of her nodded "Well I have been on the phone all morning with the CEO trying to brainstorm fundraiser ideas and we've got nothing, absolutely nothing and it's just so frustrating"

Emily said before covering her eyes with her hand and leaning back in the chair as J.J leant forward and stroked Emily's leg "Do you guys have any ideas at all?"

"Sorry, I've got nothing"

"You Garcia?" she asked in desperation and Garcia shook her head and then pulled a face "I know that face! It's the brainwave face, what have you got?"

"Do you know what all the rage now for charities is? Strip shows" Emily laughed

"Oh Garcia you make me laugh, but I don't think that will work"

"Why not?"

"Well for a start off how are we going to find men willing to take their clothes off?"

"Honey I think everyman wants to do that" Garcia stated

"But I don't know anyone that I can recruit for that, I mean work doesn't leave me much time to bat my eyelashes and get a following of men all willing to strip for me"

"In case you have forgotten" J.J said leaning forward "We are surrounded by men"

"I can't believe I didn't think of that" Garcia said beaming with a smile across her face

"I don't think I am getting what you are throwing" Emily said not completely understanding what the girls were proposing

"Were talking Morgan, Reid, Rossi and Hotch! And maybe Kevin and Will?"

"Oh definitely"

"While that all seems good in theory, how the hell are we going to get them all to agree to this? It's not like they do this sort of stuff ever" Garcia gave her the look "Okay maybe Morgan and possibly Rossi, he has to have something to get the ladies"

"There might be some glitches but if we work together with our womanly ways and our powers of persuasion I think we can get them all in on this"

"How?"

"Okay J.J you are in charge of convincing Hotch, Rossi and Will, I will get Kevin and Reid and Emily you have the responsibility of getting Morgan in on this action"

"Don't you think that Morgan would better respond to you?" Emily questioned

"Oh honey I don't doubt the powers of your womanly ways. Only you can get Morgan in on this, Persuade the crap out of him"

"Okay"

"Let's do this thing" said J.J standing up as the other girls did all heading out the door in different directions.

J.J walked into the conference room where both the senior agents were sitting, their heads in their own respective files with cups of tea sitting to the right of them, they acknowledged that J.J was in the room and then turned back to their files. J.J sat down across from them starring at them until they both curiously dropped their files and looked at her

"What's going on Jennifer?"

"I have a favour to ask, both of you"

"I'd be happy to babysit Henry if you and Will want to go out on the town"

"Oh thankyou Rossi but it's not that, You know how Emily has been really determined to do charity work and has invested greatly into the police for children one?"

"Yes"

"Well she is greatly appreciated there, much like she is here and she has been hectically trying to think of fundraising ideas"

"We'd be happy to help her think of ideas"

"Again, not what I am talking about. Emily came to us with this well you know predicament and Garcia came up with this fantastic idea; A male strip show"

"I don't really see what you are getting at J.J"

"Now this seems like a fantastic idea in theory but we have an issue, we are lacking in men"

Hotch knew what she was getting at "No way"

"Come on it's for Emily and it's for charity"

"No way"

J.J got up from her seat and crossed the room stepping behind the boys and throwing her arms over their shoulders, sticking her head between the two "Boys, boys, boys imagine this, the florescent lights hitting the stage, all the women in the audience will be chanting your names "HOTCHNER, HOTCHNER, HOTCHNER, ROSSI, ROSSI, ROSSI" then the music is cued and you all as a group walk onto the stage with your ass-less chaps..."

"Wait, J.J, are you supposed to be convincing us or changing our minds?"  
>"Rossi, there will be women everywhere, could be the perfect spot to meet your next wife" Hotch laughed but Rossi wasn't looking impressed. "So here is the thing..."<p>

Within half an hour J.J walked out of the conference room to where Garcia and Prentiss were waiting patiently for their next move, they had more leverage on the boys if the two older ones said yes first, everyone knows that no one wants to be the first one to commit to something and they assumed it was the same with this situation.

J.J wasn't giving much away as she walked down the steps but as she came closer she smiled "Okay they are in"

"Both of them?" Emily asked completely shocked and in awe

"Yes both of them, your turn"

"Go J.J, okay Emily you go next"

Emily searched the whole floor for Derek Morgan and it seemed to her like he had predicted this question and was avoiding her. Eventually she found him back in his office; she could have sworn she had checked for him there first. She couldn't quite work out why she was so nervous about asking Morgan to strip, people ask people to do it all the time at the airport. Morgan could feel her presence even though she wasn't visible from where he was sitting.

"What's wrong Emily?" he said not even looking up from his work

"How did you know I was here?"

"I can smell your perfume"

"Okay creepy, but not why I am here. Okay so I have to plan this fundraiser for police for children and I need your help! Are you willing to help?"

"Yeah most definitely Em, What do you need me to do?"

"Strip"

"What?"

"We are having a strip show, it was Garcia's idea, we just need you to you know do what you usual do on a Friday night but on a stage in front of a whole group of, well let's face it horny women. You can't tell me that's not a dream of yours Mr Derek Morgan"

"I really don't know Em"

"Don't think of yourself Morgan..."

"I know think of the children"

"No! Think of all the women wanting a piece of that chocolate cake after this performance"

"I just don't think so"

"Your loss, I mean Hotch and Rossi already signed up" she said before standing up walking over to him and whispering something in his ear before she walked out the door, to where Garcia and J.J stood. "It's a no go"

"Derek Morgan said no?"

"For now" As Prentiss sat down Morgan came running out, and the three girls eyes were all set on him

"Hey Prentiss I was thinking about it and I think that considering its for charity I should definitely do it"

"And not for the women wanting the chocolate cake?" She asked him with a smile and he shrugged her off before walking back towards his office.

"You go Prentiss, How did you convince Morgan to do it? He was pretty adamant that he wouldn't strip last time I asked" Garcia said as J.J and Emily laughed.

"It's simple, I told him if he showed me his I'd show him mine" she said as J.J broke out into loud laughter

"Really?" Garcia asked with a smile

"Nah, I just said I would make it worth his while"

By the end of the day that had managed to get all the BAU boys in on the action, with lots of promises and persuasion including Reid who had had a statistic off with Garcia until she finally convinced him, now it was just time to get their boys in on the action. J.J wasn't worried about convincing Will at all. She planned her attack for after they had put Henry to bed, Will was sitting on the couch and she walked over and draped her body over his.

"So you know how I was telling you about Prentiss' fundraiser and how the boys are going to do a strip show?"

"Yeah and I think it sounds like a fantastic idea, certainly get some money"

"Yeah I think it will be a real hit, So here is the thing I was wondering if you wanted to join in on all the action, I mean all the other boys are doing it"

"Sure" he said with his southern drawl, J.J rewarded his agreement with a giant kiss "So will I have to get up on a pole?"

"You're stripping it off not pole dancing"

J.J walked into the conference room, it was about two days till the big performance and the boys had been practicing every night after work. The whole team was sitting in the room sipping their drinks as J.J sat down.

"Okay Morgan can you answer me this?" she said as he looked at her "Why didn't Will get home till three? And why did he smell like an ashtray?"

Morgan laughed "Let's just say that we were doing what I like to call, Research" Morgan said as the girls looked around confused as the boys chuckled to the selves. Finally Emily clicked

"Oh you didn't" Prentiss said as Morgan laughed as he chewed the end of his pen

"What?" J.J asked all confused

"They went to a strip club"

The night of the Big Strip!

Emily stood at the front of the backstage door being security, J.J walked in and waved across to Emily, she was shortly followed by Garcia all dressed up and ready to rock what they called "The Big Strip".

"Will is a little too excited for this" J.J said laughing "I think he just likes being part of the boys group"

"Aww he is so cute"

"Speaking of cute want to know what's not going to be cute? Trying to look at any of those guys once I have seen them in Ass-less chaps" said J.J before Emily said goodbye to fill her commitment of introducing "The Big Strip".

She stood on stage in front of all the excited women in the room, tapping the microphone and coughing into it to get everyone's attention.

"Okay Gals tonight you will all be part of something special, something that is completely unique, You will be able to tell your children and your children's children that you saw something tonight that not many women have seen before, in some cases. But even though tonight we are here to treat ourselves to the pleasure of seeing six manly men stripping off for us, lets not forget while we are truly here, We are here for the children that have survived and are living through violent home lives, so dig deep and donate as much as you can for this fantastic cause, That's a message directly for our stripping experts. Now that's enough for me, I'd like to welcome you to Frisky Business, the one night show that features the sexy sexy men that I get the pleasure of working with every single day from the Behavioural Analysis Unit. NOW LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD"

As everyone filed out of the show Morgan caught up to Emily.

"So what did you think?" he said her with a smile

'I think that I will never be able to shut my eyes again without seeing Rossi's naked ass"

"Wow you have weird fantasies" he joked and she slapped him "So I held up my part of the deal, it's your turn"

"Come on Morgan I was kidding"

"Oh, no, no, no Miss Vanilla you don't get out of it that easy, I'll be seeing you on Saturday."

"Try lifting your leg up a little bit higher" Morgan said

"I don't think this outfit is going to let me do that Morgan"

"See I told you not to wear jeans" he said as he watched Emily attempting to get over the first road block "Okay, READY SET GO" Morgan yelled and they both began sprinting through the darkness with their Laser Tag guns.

Story Done!


End file.
